


phishphukker named the group chat: God Save the Prom Queen (Eret)!

by 12oclockAM



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Crack, believe it or not, only a sliver of angst here and there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29788572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/12oclockAM/pseuds/12oclockAM
Summary: (This isn't the Tommy Centric fic I was talkin about in my other fic btw don't worry)phishphukker: lads,Prom Queen: :0Prom Queen: does that make niki and ranboo the prince and princess?monochrome man: I CALL PRINCESSstrawberry SHORTcake: YAY I GET TO BE PRINCE!Currently On All Fours: there is no such thing as a prom prince or princessHonkity: any askers?
Relationships: ALL PLATONIC, I DONT THINK THATLL HAPPEN BUT YOU KNOW, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, UNLESS SAID OTHERWISE FOR SOME REASON??, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, everyone&everyone
Comments: 2
Kudos: 110





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> GC NAMES:  
> phishphukker-Wilbur  
> Prom Queen-Eret  
> Strawberry SHORTcake-Niki  
> monochrome man-Ranboo  
> Currently On All Fours (will be changed to rackoun)-Tommy  
> Honkity-Quackity  
> DISTANT-Purpled  
> who-Dream  
> what-George  
> when-Sapnap  
> where-Badboyhalo  
> how-Antfrost  
> Not Illiterate-Technoblade  
> Gaot-Tubbo  
> Guinness-Jschlatt  
> cycle-Slimecicle  
> Anthromorph-Awesamdude  
> SATAN-Minx  
> djak- Jack Manifold  
> Kitsune OWO-Fundy  
> ALIVE?-Phil  
> SPOILED MUFFIN-Skeppy  
> monsir-Karl
> 
> More may be added!

phishphukker named the group chat: God Save the Prom Queen (Eret)

phishphukker: lads,

Prom Queen: :0

Prom Queen: does that make niki and ranboo the prince and princess?

monochrome man: I CALL PRINCESS

strawberry SHORTcake: YAY I GET TO BE PRINCE!

Currently On All Fours: there is no such thing as a prom prince or princess

Honkity: any askers?

Currently On All Fours: FUCK YOU

where: language!

Not Illiterate: What even is this group chat and why am I part of it?

phishphukker: i just realized that we have a rather large friend group and i wanted to make sure we can all communicate to each other :)

ALIVE?: okay

ALIVE?: but what does my name insinuate

phishphukker: its just a wonder that you're still kicking

ALIVE?: grounded

monochrome man: I BOUGHT US CROWNS

strawberry SHORTcake: :D

Prom Queen: :D

Gaot: ranboo my beloved

monochrome man: how expensive is the thing you want me to buy?

Currently On All Fours: how-

Gaot: only fifteen dolar :)

monochrome: check the amount of zeroes again, I refuse to believe you want something that cheap

Gaot: one hundre dand fifteen dolar

monochrome: sigh

Prom Queen: what even is it that you want, Tubbo?

Gaot: BEE PLUSH

ALIVE?: YOU HAVE SO MANY OF THOSE

Gaot: non ono no

Gaot: not enoguh

SPOILED MUFFIN: nrever jenrough

where: "Never enough"-Skeppy

Honkity: bad!!

where: hi Quackity :D

Honkity: ew nevermind get away from me

where: D:

Gaot: thank you sjeppt for being able to sympathisze

SPOILED MUFFIN: ofcv

what: huh

who: you should have said what

what: and you should have said who

who: fuck

where: language-

Not Illiterate: I can tell that 'Who' is Dream because of his number but who 'What'?

who: who isn't what im who

what: yeah and im what.

when: when were you what

monochrome: I bought the bee, Tubbo.

Gaot: this is why we are so incredibly in love

monochrome: that just isn't true.

Gaot: are you flerting with me?

monochrome: what-

Gaot: DEFFO FLERTING

monochrome: you make me want to cry some times, Tubbo Underscore.

Not Illiterate: Flirting*

Gaot: FUCK

where: language

Guinness: Quackity.

Honkity: that's Big Q to you, sir.

Guinness. Quackity.

Honkity: yeah

Guinness: drugs.

Honkity: COUNT ME IN

phishphukker: DAD CAN I GO PLAY WITH THE ADDICTS NEXT DOOR??

ALIVE?: TF- NO-

phishphukker: bye dad, Ill be with schlatt and big q :D

Not Illiterate: We never did see Wilbur Soot again.

Currently On All Fours: techono I gaev you yoye sword back btw

cycle: that typing...

Currently On All Fours: ik its so imprwssive right

cycle: absolutely

Not Illiterate changed Currently On All Fours's name to rackoun

rackoun: ???

Not Illiterate: It's just 'Raccoon' spelled badly.

Not Illiterate: I did not give you permission to use the Orphan Obliterator, you theif.

Prom Queen: YOUR SWORD IS CALLED THE ORPHAN OBLITERATOR?

rackoun: FUCK YOU BITCH I CAN DO WHAT I WANR

when: WE'RE MISSING A W

who: who?

what: what W?

where: O.O

how: well i'm an H so I can't really help you guys out here

who: shit wait who is who

when: you're yourslef??

who: np- I mean- in general.

where: I'm bad!

when: Sap Nap

who: george

how: Ant

Who: okay and I'm Dream. we just don't have another W

when: wb Karl?

monsir: I would love to but my name is too funne

Gaot: RANBOO

Gaot: MY BELOVED

monochrome: tubbo

Gaot: I BOUGHT RING POPS WITH SHCLATTS MONEY

rackoun: WHO'S THE FUCKIN THEIF NOW, TECHNO

Guinness: you what-

monochrome: and?

Gaot: WE CAN FINALLY GET MARRIED

monochrome: TUBBO-

Gaot: wait who proposed again

Not Illiterate: You're supposed to propose AFTER one of you get a ring??

Gaot: a coin flip works just ad well

monochrome: it doesn't but apparently I proposed

Gaot: okay come over then so you can give me a ring pop

monochrome: Mr. Minecraft, am I allowed to come over?

ALIVE?: sure

ALIVE?: I kinda of want to see the so called proposal play out

phishphukker: oml my baby not brother and my twin's kid are getting marry

Not Illiterate: One, we are not twins. Two, Ranboo is not my child, just a student. Three, married*.

phishphukker: whore

Not Illiterate: Unnecessary.

rackoun: ARE WE SWEARING NOW?

where: NO!!!

rackoun: FUCK BITCH PUSSY WHORE ASS SHIT PISS

where: LANGUAGE LANGUAGE LANGUAG LANGUAGE LANGUAGE LANGUAGE LANGUAGE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! D:<

monochrome: reading all of those language's makes me feel like it isn't even a word.

monochrome: also I'm here Tubbo.

Gaot: :D

phishphukker: I'll record it.

Phil, Tommy, and Techno were all sat around the kitchen Table, Wilbur stood at the entrance with his phone recording the two boys standing in the doorway between the kitchen and the living room. Tubbo handed Ranboo a green ring pop, the taller boy then getting on one knee and handing it to Tubbo. "Tubbo underscore, I am proposing to you for the third time this month, and I wouldn't be surprised if this was not the last time this happens. But blah blah, beloved, blah blah, just take the candy." Tubbo took the ring pop, so slowly that it was almost painful, before squinting at Ranboo.

"I want a divorce." He said, his voice sounding as serious as a man who is actually divorcing his partner. For the extra flare, Tubbo also smacks Ranboo over the back of the head. "God," Ranboo says, tiredly. "God forgive me for what I'm boutta do-" The video cuts there.

Prom Queen: wait what happens next??

phishphukker: we have all agreed not to speak of it

ALIVE?: it is not to be uttered ever again.

Guinness: Tommy, I'll pay you fifty bucks if you tell me what happened.

reckoun: I dare not say it.

Guinness: holy shit.

Gaot: I'm traumatizsed D:

monochrome: and I am not sorry.

Not Illiterate: That is just so brutal.

who: so I'm guessing that 'relationship' is over?

Gaot: nope!

monochrome: no, we're getting married again.

when: wtf


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey... hey that last stream had quite the blooper, huh? haha... hey-

Anthromorph: Can someone tell me why there is a boy on my roof?

Anthromorph: He's just... standing there.

Anthromorph: I don't even think he's breathing. Or blinking.

Kitsune OWO: most likely ranboo

Prom Queen: Probably Ranboo

Anthromorph: Is he abnormally tall, lanky, and with two-tone hair and skin?

Prom Queen: Yes. Sam, you've met my brother before.

Anthromorph: I think I would remember seeing someone who's barely shorter than me of all people.

rackoun: well you thought wrong BITCH

Anthromorph: :(

rackoun: I AM SO SORRY SAM

rackoun: IS THERE ANYTHING I CAN DO

Anthromorph: Getting your friend off of my friend would be nice.

Anthromorph: I'm not mad. I just don't want him to fall.

monochrome: Oh sorry Sam

Anthromorph: WHERE DID YOU GO??

monochrome: I'm with Niki now :D

strawberry SHORTcake: no you aren't?

strawberry SHORTcake: oh, nevermind

Not Illiterate: ?????

monochrome: Enderman :)

Gaot: ranboo i should hope that youre are not flerting with someone else

monochrome: SHE'S MY SISTER???

Gaot: nvm then nvm 

who: Ranboo

monochrome: DWEAM?!?

who: Ignoring that, wtf

who: How fast can you run?

monochrome: Fast, but I get tired easily

strawberry SHORTcake: h...

strawberry Shortcake: Sam lives across the town from where we are??

monochrome: Where YOU are

monochrome: I'm outside of Dream's house now

who: WHAT-

who: HOW-

how: yeh?

who: No, sorry, not you

how: well I'm here now

monochrome: That you are

how: indeed, indeed

phishphukker: REMEMBER THAT TIME WAY BACK WHEN I

cycle: KISSED A GUY

phishphukker: THAT ATE HIS

cycle: WOMEN FRIENDS

Anthromorph: Wh-

Not Illiterate: Schlatt, how high is Wilbur?

Guinness: this isn't any of my doing, he and charlie have just been listening to that song for two hours now on loop.

phishphukker: NOW ONLY DOGS WILL FOLLOW ME!

cycle: NOW ONLY DOGS WILL FOLLOW ME!

monochrome: Race you to the other side of town, Dream

who: Oh, bet-

Prom Queen: say 1 if you think Dream will win, 2 if Ranboo.

Prom Queen: 2

Not Illiterate: 2

phishphukker: 1

rackoun: 2

Gaot: 2

Guinness: 1

where: wait what are we betting on? OvO

strawberry SHORTcake: 2

phishphukker: scroll up

cycle: 1

where: OH

where: 1

when: 1

what: 1

how: 1

Not Illiterate: Of course his pursuers believe he'll win.

Kitsune OWO: 2 he's probably already there

monochrome: Yeah :D

DISTANT: wtf

Honkity: RANBOOOO POP OOOFFFFFFFGFFFFG

who: ARE YOU KIDDING ME?

monochrome: *dances*

who: He's actually dancing at me rn

who: wtf

monsir: RIP in peace Dream ig but Ranboo's the new speedrunner legend.

monochrome: :>

when: fear.

what: I'm going back to sleep

what: good night

Not Illiterate: I would point out how it's five in the afternoon but I know how much he does not care.

who: Ranboo.

who: Ranboo tell me your secrets.

monochrome: iMaGinAtIoN 🌈🌟

who: Damn you, spongebob quotes.

_____________________________________

phishphukker: I BITE AT THE HAND THAT FEEDS ME

cycle: SLAP AT THE FACE THAT EATS ME

Guinness: SHUT THE FUCK UP IF I HAVE TO HEAR THAT GOD DAMN SONG ONE MORE TIME I'M CUTTING OFF YOUR DRUGS

phishphukker: NO


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm writing this on my phone, wish me luck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pian

phishphukker: does ranboo even get a prize for winning the speed run?

what: he kinda deserves one if he beat Dream of all people.

monochrome: Yes, give me material worth and or all of your money :)

Not Illiterate: I see that as a fair trade.

Prom Queen: well I don't but you do you

Gaot: RANBOO MY BELOVED I AM SO PRPUD OF YOY

monochrome: Your praise is not material worth, Tubbo

Gaot: FUCK

where: language!

where: and i could bake you some muffins ranboo owo

monochrome: The more you use that emoticon the less I want anything to do with you

where: omo

rackoun: RANBOOB

monochrome: *sighs deeply*

Honkity: *stutters to a halt*

monsir: *reels back*

when: *pauses for a moment*

monochrome: What, Tommy?

rackoun: i will gice you moenyd if you cab tackle wilbyru

phishphukker: -ru and you just called me wilby again :')

rackoun: WELL THE RU IS STILL THERE BITCH SO I DID NIT CALL YOU WILBY

Not Illiterate: Hey, he only made one typing error. Progress.

ALIVE?: yeah and I bet you don't ever even need to use the back space button

Not Illiterate: Yeah, and I just saw you try to spell 'Button' like 'Butten'.

ALIVE?: H-

ALIVE?: HOW-

Honkity: *eyes widen*

monsir: *jaw drops*

when: *eyebrows crease*

who: what are you three DOING?

Honkity: *glares*

monsir: *shakes fist threateningly in the air*

when: *draws line across throat with finger*

rackoun: that is my ezact reacrion when disrespect woman

Gaot: o7

Guinness: o7

monochrome: o7

Not Illiterate: o7

phishphukker: o7

cycle: o7

ALIVE?: o7

strawberry SHORTcake: o7

Prom Queen: o7

who: o7

monsir: o7

when: o7

Honkity: o7

how: o7

what: o7

Satan: o7

Guinness: Who let this bag of rocks in?

Satan: FUCK YOU 

monsir: schlatt is literally dogwater??? Spread the word???

Honkity: sap did you hear that schlatt was dogwater? Spread the word.

when: omg Techno did you hear that Schlatt was dogwater? Spread the word please

Not Illiterate: Phil, I'm not sure if you heard but apparently Jschlatt is dog water. Spread the word.

ALIVE?: wil, schlatt is LITERALLY dogwater. spread the word, son.

phishphukker: hey tubbo did you know schlatt was dogwater?? spread the word

Gaot: dog water??? tommy are u hearing thus?? schlatts dig water, soread the word.

rackoun: LOL L SCHLATT IS DOG WATER RANBOO SPREAD THE WORD OML

monochrome: Wait, Jschlatt is dog water?? Holy cow, Niki, Jschlatt is dog water! Spread the word.

strawberry SHORTcake: omg, Eret! Schlatt is dog water! Make sure you spread the word.

Prom Queen: Hey charlie apparently schlatt is dog water. You should probably spread the word about this

cycle: omg. Hey, famous person Dream? Did you hear that jschlatt was DOG WATER?? spread the news man

who: GOGY!! schlatt is literally DOG WATER!!! spread the word!!!

what: wait hold on schlatt is dog water? Pog. anyways ant, spread the word that schlatts dog water.

how: haha wow. Bad, could you spread the word that Schlatt is actually dog water though?

where: of course! hey minx could you spread the word that jschlatt is dog water?? :0

Satan: yeah, I hear you. Hey, Jschlatt. You should probably spread the word that you're dog water.

Guinness: .

Guinness: going dark


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bnnj, n

Gaot: rnaboo

monochrome: Hm

Gaot: be intimaditig

Guinness: He means Inimadating 

monochrome: Ah,

monochrome: Okay.

_monochrome has changed their name to Monochrome._

Monochrome.: Is this better, Tubbo Underscore?

Gaot: youve just turned rich

Monochrome.: The rich are terrifying. Have you not met Technoblade?

ALIVE?: youre

ALIVE?: youre richer than both me and techno combined

phishphukker: hUH

Monochrome.: No, Techno definitely has more material wealth than me.

Not Illiterate: Of course I do. Ranboo, how much netherite do you have?

Monchrome.: One stack of netherite blocks.

Not Illiterate: Nevermind.

Gaot: either way ranboo ima gonna need you to be evenr more intimidstuin

Guinness: He means inrtinidat

Monochrome.: Thank you, Jschlatt.

Monochrome.: Okay then, Tubbo.

Monochrome.: Iᓭ ℸ ̣ ⍑╎ᓭ ʖᒷℸ ̣ ℸ ̣ ᒷ∷?

Gaot: now i may be dyslecix,

Gaot: but thsat aint words

ALIVE?: bilingualboo

Monochrome.: N𝙹∴ i'ᒲ ⋮⚍ᓭℸ ̣ ⊣𝙹リリᔑ ℸ ̣ ᔑꖎꖌ ꖎ╎ꖌᒷ ℸ ̣ ⍑╎ᓭ ℸ ̣ 𝙹 !¡╎ᓭᓭ ||𝙹⚍ ⊣⚍||ᓭ 𝙹⎓⎓.

Not Illiterate: English or Spanish please. French may be manageable. 

Monochrome.: O⎓ ᓵ𝙹⚍∷ᓭᒷ tᒷᓵ⍑リ𝙹ʖꖎᔑ↸ᒷ ꖌリ𝙹∴ᓭ f∷ᒷリᓵ⍑.

ALIVE?: okay, so, every letter after a space in whatever language he's speaking isn't in the same character as said language

Gaot: what abt the second word then

ALIVE?: fuck

where: Language!

where: Oh, wait!!!

where: Y𝙹⚍ ꖌリ𝙹∴ sℸ ̣ ᔑリ↸ᔑ∷↸ gᔑꖎᔑᓵℸ ̣ ╎ᓵ :0!?

Monochrome.: ||ᒷᔑ⍑ :D!

where: :D!!!!!

Monochrome.: :D!!!!!

Guinness: I go to feed my cat

Guinness: And these two fucks are talking in some ethereal language

where: Language!

Gaot: wait bad

Gaot: can you translate ranboo for us please

where: hmmmmmmmm

Monochrome.: Pꖎᒷᔑᓭᒷ ↸𝙹リ'ℸ ̣. Iℸ ̣ 'ᓭ ʖᒷ ᓭ𝙹 ⎓⚍リリ|| ╎⎓ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ|| ᓵ𝙹⚍ꖎ↸リ'ℸ ̣ ⚍リ↸ᒷ∷ᓭℸ ̣ ᔑリ↸.

where: that's fair.

where: nope! :D

Gaot: FUCK

where: LANGUAGE

Gaot: SHIT FUCK SHIT ASS TITS

rackoun: PUSSY BITCH FUCK PISS FUCK ASS

where: LANGUAGE LANGUAGE LANGUAGE LANGUAGE LANGUAGE LANGUAGE LANGUAGE LANGUAGE LANGUAGE LANGUAGE LANGUAGE!!!!!!

Monochrome.: H╎ ∷ᔑᓵ𝙹𝙹リ ʖ𝙹|| :)

Monochrome.: ╎ᒲ ⊣𝙹リリᔑ ᓭℸ ̣ 𝙹!¡ ⚍ᓭ╎リ⊣ ᓵᔑ!¡╎ℸ ̣ ᔑꖎᓭ ᓭ𝙹 ℸ ̣ ⍑╎ᓭ ᓵᔑリ ℸ ̣ ∷ᔑリᓭꖎᔑℸ ̣ ᒷ ʖᒷℸ ̣ ℸ ̣ ᒷ∷

where: yeah, I'm sad that there aren't any emoticons we can use in galactic omo

ALIVE?: GALACTIC-

rackoun: the fuck does that say?

Monochrome.: ᔑᓵℸ ̣ ⚍ᔑꖎꖎ|| ╎ℸ ̣ ᓭ ∷ᒷᔑꖎꖎ|| ⎓⚍リリ|| ℸ ̣ ⍑ᔑℸ ̣ ||𝙹⚍∷ᒷ ℸ ̣ ᔑꖎꖌ╎リ⊣ ℸ ̣ 𝙹 ᒲᒷ ꖎ╎ꖌᒷ ∴ᒷ∷ᒷ ᓭ!¡ᒷᔑꖌ╎リ⊣ ᒷリ⊣ꖎ╎ᓭ⍑

where: I have humor in here somewhere, yes uwu

Monochrome.: リᒷ⍊ᒷ∷ᒲ╎リ↸ ╎ ∴╎ᓭ⍑ ℸ ̣ 𝙹 リᒷ⍊ᒷ∷ ᔑᓭᓭ𝙹ᓵ╎ᔑℸ ̣ ᒷ ∴╎ℸ ̣ ⍑ ||𝙹⚍ ᔑ⊣ᔑ╎リ

where: is it the emoticons?

Monocrhome.: ╎ℸ ̣ ᓭ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ ᒷᒲ𝙹ℸ ̣ ╎ᓵ𝙹リᓭ

where: why dont you like my emoticons :(

Monochrome.: ╎-

Gaot: THE FIRST LETTER IS AN 'i'!!!!!1!!

Monochrome.: ╎ ↸𝙹リℸ ̣ ∴ᔑリ ℸ ̣ 𝙹 ᒷ ̇/!¡ꖎᔑ╎リ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ ↸╎ᓭᓵ𝙹ᒲ⎓𝙹∷ℸ ̣ ᓭ 𝙹⎓ 𝙹∴𝙹 ℸ ̣ 𝙹 ||𝙹⚍

where: :l

ALIVE?: I HAVE A TRANSLATOR AND HER NAME IS ERET

Prom Queen: all they're talking about is bad saying 'owo'??

Monochrome.: ∴ᒷꖎꖎ ↸𝙹リℸ ̣ ℸ ̣ ᒷꖎꖎ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷᒲ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᔑℸ ̣ ╎ℸ ̣ ᒲᔑꖌᒷᓭ ᒲᒷ ᓭᒷᒷᒲ ꖎᒷᓭᓭ ╎リℸ ̣ ╎ᒲ╎↸ᔑℸ ̣ ╎リ⊣

Prom Queen: well start saying terrifying things then.

Gaot: please dont

Monochrome.: :)

Monochrome.: 𝙹リᒷ ᒲ𝙹ᒲᒷリℸ ̣

Prom Queen: "One moment"

Not Illiterate: Ranboo, could you teach me some of this language later?

Monochrome.: ᓭ⚍∷ᒷ ʖ⚍ℸ ̣ 𝙹リꖎ|| ||𝙹⚍

Prom Queen. "Sure but only you"

Gaot: why not me D:???

Monochrome.: ||𝙹⚍↸ ᔑʖ⚍ᓭᒷ ╎ℸ ̣ ℸ ̣ 𝙹 ⊣∷ᒷᔑℸ ̣ ᒷ ̇/ℸ ̣ ᒷリℸ ̣ ᓭ

Prom Queen: "You'd abuse it to great extents"

Gaot: yeah...

Not Illiterate: Well, I'm satisfied. Goodbye.

Monochrome.: ᔑリ||∴ᔑ||ᓭ ℸ ̣ ⍑∷ᒷᔑℸ ̣ ᓭ!!

Prom Queen: threats...?

Monochrome.: ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ ʖ╎ℸ ̣ ᒷ 𝙹⎓ ᒷ╎⊣⍑ℸ ̣ || ᓭᒷ⍊ᒷリ ∴ᔑᓭ ᔑリ ╎リᓵ╎↸ᒷリℸ ̣ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᔑℸ ̣ 𝙹ᓵᓵ⚍∷∷ᒷ↸ ╎リ リ╎リᒷℸ ̣ ᒷᒷリ ᒷ╎⊣⍑ℸ ̣ || ᓭᒷ⍊ᒷリ ᔑℸ ̣ ⎓∷ᒷ↸↸|| ⎓ᔑ⨅ʖᒷᔑ∷ᓭ !¡╎⨅⨅ᔑ ╎ℸ ̣ ╎ᓭ ʖ∷╎ᒷ⎓ꖎ|| ᒲᒷリℸ ̣ ╎𝙹リᒷ↸ ʖ|| ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ !¡⍑𝙹リᒷ ⊣⚍|| ╎リ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ ⎓╎∷ᓭℸ ̣ ⊣ᔑᒲᒷ. ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ ↸ᒷℸ ̣ ᔑ╎ꖎᓭ 𝙹⎓ ℸ ̣ ⍑╎ᓭ ᔑℸ ̣ ℸ ̣ ᔑᓵꖌ ᔑリ↸ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ ╎↸ᒷリℸ ̣ ╎ℸ ̣ || 𝙹⎓ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ ᔑリ╎ᒲᔑℸ ̣ ∷𝙹リ╎ᓵ ∷ᒷᓭ!¡𝙹リᓭ╎ʖꖎᒷ ᔑ∷ᒷ リ𝙹ℸ ̣ ⊣╎⍊ᒷリ ʖ⚍ℸ ̣ ╎ℸ ̣ ᔑꖎꖎᒷ⊣ᒷ↸ꖎ|| ᓵᔑ⚍ᓭᒷ↸ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ ꖎ𝙹ᓭᓭ 𝙹⎓ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ ⎓∷𝙹リℸ ̣ ᔑꖎ ꖎ𝙹ʖᒷ 𝙹⎓ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ ⍊╎ᓵℸ ̣ ╎ᒲ'ᓭ ʖ∷ᔑ╎リ

Gaot: that is so many squigglws that i cannot make sense of

phishphukker: god?

Prom Queen: ranboo....

Prom Queen: that isn't a threat.

Monochrome.: :)

Prom Queen: sigh

Prom Queen: "The Bite of '87 was an incident that occurred in 1987 at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza; it is briefly mentioned by the Phone Guy in the first game. The details of this attack (and the identity of the animatronic responsible) are not given, but it allegedly caused the loss of the frontal lobe of the victim's brain."

Gaot: AHHSJASHSD

phishphukker: not god... sadge

Guinness: No... no Ranboo is God now

Monochrome.: ⎓╎リᔑꖎꖎ|| ╎ ⊣ᒷℸ ̣ ᓭ𝙹ᒲᒷ ∷ᒷᓵ𝙹⊣リ╎ℸ ̣ ╎𝙹リ

Prom Queen: ranboo the only thing you EVER get is recognition.

Monochrome.: ꖎ╎ᒷ '⊣ᔑ╎リ ∴ᒷ '⊣𝙹リ ⍑ᔑ⍊ᒷ !¡∷𝙹'ꖎᒷᒲᓭ ⍑⚍リ'ℸ ̣ ᒷᒷ


End file.
